The Broken Trust
by dakkmann
Summary: What happens when the Ghost crew meets Jango and Boba Fett, who are hunting them for a large bounty
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the**_ _ **Star Wars Rebels**_ _ **characters or**_ _ **Star Wars**_ _ **Saga characters they are owned by and disney,and their respective owners. This a nonprofit story and it is only just for fun.**_

 **I am Thinking of adding Jango and Boba Fett into this story, (and yes i know jango is dead but this going to be an alternate plot with the Star Wars saga and the Star Wars Rebels t.v. show) so any ideas for this story would be gladly accepted.**

* * *

 **I have redone this chapter, due to the errors from Star Wars Canon and other spelling issues and ****Vor'e par te Gaa'tayl (Mando'a for: thanks for the help)**

* * *

When hera walked into the common room of the ship, the crew of the Ghost was enjoying a bit of downtime, Zeb an Kanan were playing Dejarik, Canan was losing miserably, Sabine was carefully looking over her armour, so carefully one might as well call it her second skin, and as usual, Ezra was fighting with Chopper, the Ghost crew's astromech droid. Hera looked Back at Sabine, she knew that when the young, but mature, mandalorian teen heard Sato's orders, she would most likely protest against the.

"Alright crew we just got a mission from Commander Sato, he wants us to bring relief supplies to the rebel cell based on Mandalore's moon Concordia" Said Hera

"We are going to Concordia," Sabine nearly screamed with a look of shock, and eyes open wide.

"You're not excited to visit your home's moon sabine," asked Ezra dumbfoundedly eyebrows together.

"You've heard about her past with death watch _Ezra_ , sabine had a bad past there," said Kanan as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, his agitated tone said, _we've gone through this a hundred times_.

"Oh, yea I forgot sorry Sabine" Ezra looked away and stared at the floor to his left, embarrassed.

Chopper left out a string of beeps that surprised Every one but Zeb

"What did he say," Zeb asked

"He said, we got an odd ship trailing us and it's armed to the teeth," Hera said over the ship's intercom, in a more concerned tone than normal.

Just after that being said the ship rocked and shuddered hard the shields died down in a low wine.

An image of a man appeared, you could see from the shoulders up, the man wearing full mandalorian armour appeared on the holotable. "Rebel scum surrender and be boarded, or resist and be destroyed, this is your first and final warning," said a rather gruff voice, but the tone and facial expression, intimidating yet, cold, and even. the transmission crackled off.

Ezra looked up to Canan shocked eyes wide mouth as wide open as as a hungry space worm, "Kanan that sounds exactly like Rex"

Canan rubbed his chin, "I know, but Rex and chopper, took the Phantom on a quick supply run," said Kanan.

"We've dealt with worse we can take him," said Zeb, he smirked, then made a fist and punched the palm of his hand.

"No, we can't, I can sense his power, he is too strong," said Kanan, eyes closed in concentrating through the force.

"I sense it too," Ezra said slowly a look of concern spread across his face.

"That _voice_ , I think I've heard it before," sabine said with a slightly confused tone, "but I can tell you he isn't death watch."

"How can you tell," Hera asked confused?

"Apparently you missed the bit that Chopp said about his ship not being a gauntlet fighter craft, Death Watch mainly uses that craft."

Hera quickly opened a channel to offer to land on the moon orbiting mandalore, And luckily Fett accepted.

* * *

 _ **I know it is short but what do you think, it is my first story but not sure how often i can update but will try to as much as possible.**_

 _ **Also i would like to give a special thanks to Fanfiction user **_**Mandalore the freedom for giving me a guidance on Mando'a culture and for noting there was a lack of information on certain parts of this story.**

* * *

 **Vor entye, Mandalore the freedom**


	2. I need help here, please and thank you

**I am continuing the story, but I've been busy with school lately. Also I have gotten a bad case of writer's block, so if you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I may even use some of them.**

 **Also I am considering using some OC's (Original Characters) so if you want I may use them.**

 **Thanks for Reading**


	3. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to mandalore the freedom for his help. As usual I don't own any of the star wars rebels characters, they are property of the Disney Company and Lucasarts. Hope you enjoy.**

As the Ghost touched down carefully, the engines died down to a low hum, the Slave 1 with the fetts touched down too.

Both of the ships' main doors opened almost simultaneously. The crew of each craft approached one another slowly, everyone on edge, and eyes locked constantly.

The crew of the slave 1, two adult males, one was Jango Fett, the other donned a common Mandalorian Shock Trooper armour similarly coloured to Jango's, but where there was silver on Jango's his was black. Also one teenager in full red and green Mandalorian armour, akin to Jango's approached. One of them was the man named Jango Fett, and the others were yet to be introduced.

"Why are you doing this, we're here to help Concordia," asked Ezra in a confused but concerned tone?

"The pay's good, and you're outlaws, in mandalorian territory," said Jango, "but most of all, the girl whose house was committed to deathwatch."

"I hate the Death Watch traitors," Sabine said a look of aggression spreading across her face.

"Alright, you may say you aren't Death Watch, but what evidence proves that," Asked the other adult present.

"Um, obviously my armour that clearly isn't regulation for Death Watch," Sabine hotly.

"Lets all calm down, we don't want to go spilling blood unless there is no other way," Kanan Coolly and collectively.

The tension lessened, but still thick enough you could cut it with a dull knife.

"Enough," Jango Exclaimed in agitation, his chin dipped down as he drew his blasters and fired at Kanan.

Kanan activated his elegant blue lightsaber, and deflected the blaster bolt into the ground to Jango's left.

"So, we have a Jedi here, tell me Jedi, you said you came to help Concordia, yes," The other adult male asked folding his arms across his chest?

"We did," Kanan said, the tension lessened a little more.

"What did you plan to do," asked the teen.

"We have food and clean drinking water for the troubled here," said Kanan.

"Lets go to a cantina and talk this over, then I'll see about letting you help," said Jango


	4. Chapter 3

**As usual all characters and names belong to their respective owners**

 **This chapter was written with the help of Fan Fic user Mandalore the freedom**

 **Also I know it is long, and most of the credit goes again to Mandalore the freedom, my beta reader**

(On the way to the cantina)

"Wow this place is impressive, the architecture, so pretty," Sabine said eyes wide and mouth open, a look of awe on her face. The entire crew shared a look of awe painted across each of their faces.

Jango Fett looked back at Sabine, raising his brow behind his helmet. "You never been to here before?" Jango would have figure Sabine Wren would have been to Mandalore's moon, it was and currently still is homeworld for members of House Vizsls.

"No, I spend most of my life on Mandalore while I was in the Imperial Academy... Back when I still believed in their cause." Sabine sign, those were memories she didn't like think about.

Erza place his hand on her shoulder in hoping to relax her, lucky it did. 'Hmm seems the kid has a interest in her.' Mutter the young Mandalorian in green and red armor as he watches the two teenagers. He could see there may be something between the two.

As they walked, they passed large amount of Mandalorians in varying armour, helmets, and colours, looked and nodded toward the Fetts and the other Mandalorians. Zeb was surprise to see so many colors on Mandalorians armor, "I thought you Mandos prefer strictly military colors in same order." He had heard about Mandalore's past as both warriors and as a military super power back in the day.

He was even aware of the Mandalorian Protectors that fought with CIS during Clone Wars. "We do but lot of us like our own colors, with Mandalore being occupied by the Empire. It's better keep different colors different to confuse the Imps just in case." Explained the dark armoured Mandalorian. United colors usually meant two things, either they are from a organization or House and clan.

With so many Mandalorian clans out there, the Empire can barely keep track of them all.

"Hey, you know all of us but we don't know who you are," Ezra asked, he looked him up and down only moving his eyes.

"My name's Jakc Ordo," the Mandalorian said still walking forward.

Almost immediately after finishing his name, Sabine ran up next to him and looked, at him with a smile of awe and her eyes as wide as possible, "you're from House Ordo!" Sabine has heard all about their famous history.

Members of their clan have played very key roles in galactic history. The most famous being Canderous Ordo in his role in Jedi Civil War and later as Mandalore the Preserver in Dark Wars couple thousand years ago. Fighting alongside legendary Jedi such as Revan and Meetra Surik.

Kanan was even aware of that. "Your the descendant of Canderous Ordo? The war hero from Jedi Civil War?" He had looked up the history regarding that war, it was truly a bad time for the Jedi.

"Yea lets just get to where we're going," Said Jakc a very stern and eve voice.

Nothing else was said until the crew got near to the cantina, Hera raise brow at the name. "War bucks? Rather odd name for a cantina." Jakc snorted, "you should see some bar names at Nar Shaddaa. They really have odd names there."

Jango Fett leads them into the bar, some of the crew were caught off guard by some of amount of smoke and smell of alcohol in the air.

"Suy'cal Jango! I see you brought some new friends." Everyone turned to the voice. Standing behind the bar counter was a female Togruta that looked to be within her late 20s.

While she looked similar to Ahsoka, she was more yellow in color and her lekku were longer. "Yes, showing the aruetiis around, they have something very promising for our people." The woman nodded but her glaze then hit Sabine.

"Well well, so some of our vod have joined the Rebels. Can't say am surprised, what's your House?" Sabine while secretly of her past, she was not gonna back down from her own Mandalorians.

Kanan and Hera had a very bad feeling here. 'What's the issue with House Vizsla?' Thought Kanan, he recall how the Protectors from Concord Dawn reacted to Sabine because of her House.

How much of an enemy where they to Mandalorians that Fenn Rau said? "Am Sabine Wren, House Vizsla." That stopped almost everyone's activities within the bar.

Slowly everyone turned their heads towards Sabine's direction, Erza become very uneasy when he noticed how well armed lot of the Mandalorians were. "I do not like look of that." Mutter Hera as she glazed at a male human with Mandalorian in red armor with some nasty scars on his face, she was looking at rather nasty looking vibrosword in his hand.

Jango Fett quickly calmed things done. "Okay that's enough! Back to your drinks all of you, she aren't one of the di'kut Kyr'tsads." Thankfully for the Rebels the Mandalorians accepted that and went back to their drinks or their business, though some still kept their eye on her.

"You may want keep your House's name hidden, lot of the clans here haven't forgotten what Pre Vizsla did during Clone Wars." Said the Mandalorian in red and green armor. Sabine snorted, "I aren't gonna let them get to me, am not afraid what they think." Sabine was always ready accept for reactions to her House.

The young Mandalorian nodded in approve. "Hmm good, be sure to remember that." He rests his EE-3 Carbine blaster on his shoulder, letting the Rebels see how upgraded it was.

"So, what's your name?" Asked Zeb as he and the others follow Jango Fett to the back room of the bar. The teenager Mandalorian looked back to them, "Am Boba Fett, Jango's my dad." That caused everyone's eyes widen at that.

Who knew famous Mandalorian bounty hunter has a son?

(At the War bucks cantina's back room)

"Okay Jango, I think it's time for some answers." Said Erza as he sat next near a large table with everyone sitting around it.

They had been given some drinks from one of the waitress, a rather attractive Zeltron in light blue Mandalorian armor. Hera bumped her elbow in Kanan's gut when she saw he was looking at her, "Ow! What?" Hera gave a knowing look to Kanan.

Jango ignored them and looked to Erza. "You really want know kid?" Jango Fett as he cross his arms, leaning back on his chair. Sabine sigh, she had a bad feeling this was gonna happen, she should have guessed it given the history between the Fetts and the Death Watch.

Erza nodded. "Yeah, I want know what's going on here and what's your problem with my friend here." Erza didn't like it when people messed with his friends. Boba Fett however corrected that, "It's not the fact we have a problem with her, it's the House she's from. While we don't know where her loyalty lies with, we'll willing give her a small challenge prove herself." It wasn't the Mandalorian way judge someone because of their genes afterall.

Jango Fett started explain. "About 40 years ago, things were bad with the Mandalorians. Many of us become nothing more but raiders, thugs, pirates, raided and destroyed villages or planets. The kind of thing the aruetiis (Outsider) like assume all of us Mandalorians are." Kanan frowned, he wasn't aware of that, he only knew matters regarding the New Mandalorians under Duchess Satine.

"But that all changed when a former Protector name Jaster Mereel came. He was a honorable man with strong sense of justice and morals, it was those said morals that lead him kill his corrupted officer." That made the Rebels eyes widen.


	5. Chapter 4

**All characters are owned by their respective owners, this story is written for fun and entertainment use only.**

 **Here is chapter 6 guys, I know it is long but it is, in my opinion well written. Also this one was written also by Mandalore the freedom, I would highly advise checking out some of his stories. And finally, thanks for reading and I hope you** **like it, and without further ado enjoy**

Kanan raised his hands. "Whoa, whoa, he killed his commanding officer? Couldn't he just try bring him?" Kanan was still having trouble with how Mandalorians deal with some matters like this.

Sabine however raise her brow, "I didn't realize the Protectors were corrupted by in the day."

Boba Fett turned to her, "you're thinking of Fenn's Protectors. Jaster Mereel was a Journeyman Protector, they were underlings of the Protectors on Concord Dawn before Fenn Rau disband them for the rising amount of corrupted people in it," Boba's fist tighten when he thought of one such corrupted person, a man he once saw as his friend... before he did that terrible thing.

Jango Fett quickly got their attention back. "Anyway, Jaster Mereel joined the Mandalorians, he eventually took the title of Mand'alor after Mandalore the Fair passed on, leaving her teachings and legacy to Jaster Mereel. He was determine to restore the Mandalorians honor. He created Supercommando Codex, where Mandalorians would act more like soldiers and be honorable mercenaries."

Zeb took note of Jango's tone here, it sounded like he really looked up to the guy. "Sounds like quite a guy, but what does this have to do with House Vizsla?"

Jakc looked to him, "a lot. When Mand'alor calls, every Mandalorian must rally to his cause, we Mandalorians are very big on loyalty, we all need stick together in this galaxy. But.."

Sabine quickly finished this bit. "But one Mandalorian didn't. Tor Vizsla, a disgrace of a Mandalorian refused Mand'alor's call, that's a huge disgrace for any Mandalorian to do."

Hera frowned, there was lot of anger when Sabine said Tor Vizsla, "what you mean? how big of a disgrace?" there was still things the crew didn't quite understand about Mandalorians.

"Very, when you turn you're back on Mandalore, you're going against everything you swore to uphold. It's like going against your own family and home, and Tor Vizsla did it for greed. He hated that Jaster Mereel gotten title of Mand'alor and not him, his ego gotten quite big." Said Boba Fett, he recalled everything about his father's enemy.

"Tor even did one better, he gather up like minded followers and created the Death Watch. Clan Wren, Clan Reau, Clan Priest, Clan Lone, and couple other clans joined them, they talked how they wanted build a Mandalorian empire but."

Sabine stopped Jakc there, "It was all a lie. Tor was only interested in a criminal empire, the kind of people he kept with him was a good sign for it." Jango Fett nodded, he firmly believes Kal Skirata, one of Cuy'val Dar he recruited and a kind of friend, was right about Tor Vizsla.

Hera however was curious of something. "So wait, I heard something about Death Watch being involved in Clone Wars, but they were lead by Pre Vizsla, so what happened with this Tor Vizsla?" There was some things here that didn't add up.

"I'll get there, just listen." Jango Fett turned to everyone on the table.

"The true Mandalorians and the Death Watch rage war against each other across the galaxy. The Death Watch killed over 1000 people in less than one year, burned down any villages or killed anyone who didn't agree with them, Mandalorians included, they had no problems of destroying families." Jango Fett scowled at memory of his first meeting with Tor Vizsla.

It was pain that both Ezra and Kanan could sense. "Anyway, I ended up getting involved after the Death Watch destroyed my home, and killed my family." That made everyone eyes widen, Sabine however knew about this and cross her arms, scowling. "Jaster Mereel saved my life as a boy, I helped them escape from the Death Watch on Concord Dawn and in doing so, I end up joining the Mandalorians after I got revenge for my family. Jaster Mereel adopted me after that, he treated me like I was his son, a common fact we Mandalorians do."

Erza was starting kinda of see where the distrust for Sabine was coming from but there was still so much questions. "Okay am starting get a little here, but what happened to Jaster Mereel?" Jango Fett sigh, he hated the very memory of that day when he saw his mentor, his adopted father, die on that day on Korda six.

"He died kid, he was killed by Tor Vizsla when True Mandalorians were lured into a trap by the Death Watch. His so call second in command left him behind in hopes of taking title of Mand'alor, leaving him to die by Tor, the hut'uun (coward) didn't even had guts to face him combat." Jakc said with disgust in his tone, Jaster Mereel deserved better then die the way he did by Tor Vizsla.

Jango Fett continued here. "I become Mand'alor after that, I exiled Montross, Jaster's second in command, from the Mandalorians. I lead the Mandalorians against the Death Watch for couple years, doing what I can for them... Until Galidraan." That was when Kanan's eyes narrowed.

Galidraan sounded very familiar to him, he didn't know what it was but it sounded familiar. "Galidraan? what happened there?" Asked Zeb, he wanted know what happened.

Jango Fett was quiet, he didn't spoke a word for nearly a minute, "... That's a story for another time, I already said enough, but I'm pretty Sabine here knows what happened." Sabine grimly nodded, she was familiar with the details of what happened.

"Anyway to answer your question miss Hera, Pre Vizsla was Tor Vizsla's only son, while he may have died like a Mandalorian by hands of Darth Maul, he was still no better than his father."

Jango's fist tightened there, he remembered reports from 104th Clone unit of their assault on Carlac and encountering the Death Watch.

It disgusted him they dare call themselves Mandalorians. Only Bo Katan and Nite Owls deserve that honor, "Anyway, you wanted talk about the supplies for us?" Jango Fett wanted get back to matter in hand.


	6. Please read

**Sorry guys i hope you'll understand my issue, I've got this huge project I'm working on and I need to put all my focus to it. The project, by the way is my Eagle Scout project. And because of this massive amount of work i need to do, is the reason for not uploading. I'm So sorry, and hope to get next chapter up soon, most likely after saturday, as that is when things may calm down. Thanks for your support too. p.s. comments and suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
